Just a Little Bit
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: Haruka and his friends had a ritual. Whoever lost that week's bet had to not only buy lunch all week, but also had to wear a dress to Friday night's dance. {NOT AU. Rin/Haru with implied onesided Rei/Haru. OOC I'm sorry ;-;}


Haruka and his friends had a ritual. Whoever lost that week's bet had to not only buy lunch all week, but also had to wear a dress to Friday night's dance.

**EDIT: In response to reviews I just want to say THIS IS A ONESHOT. I wanted it to be multiple chapters but I honest to God have no idea how I would continue it and that's why I ended it. Also I am very very busy right now. IF someone really really wants it, please message me in regards to commissions, because at this point I would like it to be such if I finish it. **

**Also I wanted to add that there are a lot of loose ends, I know, but when I reread it they didn't really "feel" right with all the details they involved so I took them out. Sorry for confusions, if you have questions you can ask me.**

**Off the top of my head I can only think of two such things: the fact that a) being dressed up Haruka is wearing Nagisa-approved amounts of makeup and jewelry. and b) when Haruka says "Oh. That song." I was thinking of "Addicted" by Prince Royce. I had originally written a small part about how Rin and Haruka as kids had "danced" to the song. But as I said earlier, that was one of the details that just didn't feel smooth and I didn't have the attention span to fix it.**

Note: I just wanted to say that I am filly aware this is probably pretty OOC, but honestly none of us really know how they would act in this situation. This is just my thoughts/interpretation. So enjoy :)

"Haru-chan you look so pretty!"

"Nagisa..."

"He looks like a girl."

"Nagisa."

"Don't you agree, Rei-chan?"

An excited blonde grabbed onto the arm of his blue haired friend and jumped up and down.

"Don't involve me in this!"

Makoto laughed as Rei tried his best to get away from their shorter friend, to no avail. "Nagisa, leave him alone."

The two boys finally quieted down as Haruka spun towards them with a straight but fierce stare that suggested murder; his skirts whirling around him. "I hate you all."

Rei pushed at his glasses nervously as Nagisa rushed up and began fussing over his hair. "He hasn't ever had to do this, right?"

"Nope." Makoto confirmed. "This was the first week he lost our bet."

They tuned out the protests from the other side of the room and proceeded instead to start cleaning up the clothes strewn from Haruka's protests and fighting to be undressed. By the time they were done, Nagisa had put a cute, simple flower clip in Haruka's hair of the same color of his dress.

"Ta-da!" The blonde cheered.

"You're all dead." Haruka muttered, reaching uncomfortably to adjust the lace underwear he had been forced to wear as well. His indecency and lack of modesty made Rei blush with an attempt to tear his eyes away, but couldn't help stare at the other boy's fit legs. With a final ruffle of the skirt, Haruka began to trek towards the door. "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

Rin rolled his eyes as his friends rambled on about something or another in front of him. Honestly he hadn't listened to a single word of the conversation, but pretended he was whenever he saw Nitori turn to look at him for approval.

The group had met at Rin's house just minutes before and decided to walk the few feet separating them from the dance café. Even now they were rounding the final corner of the sidewalk, which made a square with the rest of the parking lot to their left. Rin quickly started to eye the crowd going in; then glanced at his watch just long enough to confirm that it had only just started.

Nitori was grinning excitedly and pulling one of their other companions toward the door faster than Rin could keep up, so he didn't bother trying. It was his first time coming to one of these, even though he had lived here his whole life. Just never really had an interest, he told himself. Not to mention he had to swim and all. But as he watched the girls in their themed poodle skirts and boys with their slicked back hair, he couldn't help feeling this would be quite an amusing night.

"Nagisa stop."

The blonde snickered to himself and finally retreated his hand from Haruka's back, where he was reaching down and flipping his skirts occasionally. "Fine, fine. But those guys were totally enjoying the show." He bounced up and slung and arm around their crossdressing companion casually as if the motion was second nature to him. Makoto glanced at said guys, who were dressed like old time bikers; laughing the way guys did when entranced by a woman.

Or in this case, by one very dressed up, pretty Haruka.

Rei brushed a hand through his stereotyped gelled hair as they approached the front of the building. "We are going to have to babysit. Aren't we, Makoto-senpai?"

"Yes." Makoto answered amusedly. "We are."

Inside the building, it was decorated with black and white checkered floor (probably a really cheap sticker floor to be replaced before next week's dance), and the counters had been painted a regular blue. Booths were around the area; complete with authentic looking, red sparkly leather seats and bar stools at the far back. One section was completely clear; blocked off from the booths by another blue wall.

Nagisa cheered eagerly and drug Haruka off, almost causing him to lose his footing in his white and black saddle shoes. His yellow dress flipped behind him, catching the attention of some guys who were already dancing and envious stares from some girls.

Rei and Makoto followed much more slowly, glancing at the lights above and the people around them. One girl in a pretty pink skirt whirled by them laughing and waved at Nagisa as they passed. The blonde boy and Haruka were doing a sloppy yet energized jitterbug to the song playing. Rei was a bit worried about Haruka's reaction, but to his surprise the ravenette seemed to be enjoying himself. They rounded the makeshift dance floor and found an empty table to set at and watch their friends.

The restaurant was loud and noisy and crowded by the time Rin and his company had sat down. His companions called at girls as they walked by, but he was too concerned growling lowly. The only reason he was here was because it was his sister's birthday, and now she hasn't even shown up. The redhead scoffed and leaned back with a glare set on his face.

"Hey!" Nitori's voice broke his brooding and a shy finger pointed past him made him turn his head to the dance floor. "Do you see that girl?"

"Nitori... There's only about twenty girls in that direction." Rin dryly remarked.

"No, look." He emphasized the last word, grabbing Rin by the chin and turning him to the one he must have been talking about.

_Oh_.

Rin wasn't a brilliant guy-but he did know a beautiful sight when he saw one. And the black haired, yellow skirted girl spinning around with a shorter blonde boy (who vaguely looked familiar) was definitely the portrait of a nice view.

Nitori was grinning like an idiot watching her as well, and Rin elbowed him so as to avoid being hit with the drool he swore was coming from his friends mouth. "God get a hold of yourself." He groaned. "That's gross."

"She's so pretty," the smaller boy shyly admitted.

Rin rolled his eyes. "Earth to dumbass. Stop it. Just go talk to her."

"Who is that with her?" Mikoshiba asked. "He doesn't look like a Samezuka student."

"He isn't." Rin replied coolly. "I can tell. But I don't know his name if that's what you want."

The other boy laughed but didn't say anything else. The three of them continued to watch the pair not far away; Rin feeling his chest tight when he saw the girl slightly smiling and blushing as she and the boy talked to each other. He wondered if they were on a date or of they had met here, although given the friendly vibes he was getting, he doubted the second one.

"Doesn't she look a little familiar though?" Nitori continued thoughtfully.

Rin decided to ignore him and watched her intently. She and her partner gave each other bows before he escorted her off the floor; back to two other guys who gave them an applause of their own after the restaurant's had died down. A different song began playing almost instantly and everyone was back on their feet.

'So much energy.' Rin grumbled to himself. 'How do they keep this up?'

He laid back onto the back of the seat almost mindlessly, getting lost in the steps presented by all the people before him.

"That was good, you two!" Makoto greeted as they returned to the table. "I'd never believe you haven't done it before, Haruka."

Haruka made a noise and folded his arms. "I don't like it much."

"But it's so fun!" Nagisa argued with a flail of his arms.

Rei nodded. "Your form looked perfect, Haruka-senpai." He adjusted his glasses again and stared up at Haruka admirably. The black haired boy didn't seem to notice though, because he was staring off with slightly wide eyes. Makoto leaned around him to see what was causing such a reaction.

"Rin?"

As if hearing his name set Haruka off, he turned around and grabbed Rei by the elbow before dragging him to his feet. All three of the other boys were surprised by this movement, and Rei's was let known by his loud noise of protest. "Haruka-senpai, what are you-"

"Dance with me."

Rei blinked. Haruka pulled him closer and met his gaze levelly; a bit of desperation in his eyes. The younger student swallowed hard. His blush was well hidden in the lighting of the room, even as he glances away, and Haruka takes that as a yes to begin their dance together.

Rei can tell that Haruka isn't as refined as he seems when watching him, but then again he probably wasn't very good at it either. As he had learned with swimming, even knowing all the science behind something and the reasons it worked how it did meant nothing if you couldn't get that knowledge to execute through your body. Dancing was no different. Haruka showed him what he had gotten out of his dance with Nagisa fairly well, even if Rei was a little dense at the musical terms he used. By the time they started to actually dance, he was genuinely astonished at how well he could keep up with Haruka; even wearing such silly, slick shoes and ankle rolled up blue jeans.

"Very good, Rei-kun." Haruka praised. Rei beamed at him triumphantly.

At the table, Makoto and Nagisa had ordered some snack foods to entertain themselves as they watched Haruka teach Rei to dance. They both cheered once their tall friend began jitterbugging smoothly; Nagisa almost dropping a nacho in the process.

The blonde haired boy had noticed Rin by this time too, and knew he had definitely noticed Haruka-but who wouldn't have? In such a bright coloured dress and with such subtlety of feminine attributes on his face, it wasn't a surprise really. Even so he hoped Rin hadn't recognized him, for none of them liked the idea of where that would go. What a nice conversation to have with your friend-gone-rival.

Rei laughed when Haruka separated from him and with an embarrassed look on his face he followed the other boy back to the booth they had taken over. The four of them sat and finished Nagisa's nachos; poking fun at classmates and how stupid they looked, along with how some of them failed to dance.

Haruka excused himself as another loud, Elvis-like song came on and he slowly made his way up to the drink table to get a cup of water; which was apparently the only thing they felt the need to serve for free anymore. Since the dance was free they jacked up menu prices to accommodate for weekly furniture changes and theme food variants. Even so he didn't mind much. Their water was always exceptionally cold and he enjoyed that.

As he turned to leave the table, he was surprised to see Rin being pushed by his friends from their table toward the front of the room. The redhead was glaring and slightly blushing as if they had said something to embarrass him. Finally he stomped away with a stiff back and fuming expression.

It was pretty funny to say the least so Haruka allowed himself one snicker before moving away. Probably best Rin didn't see him up close...

"Hey, wait."

Haruka stopped. He wasn't. Was he?

The shorter swimmer slowly looked over his shoulder. He was. Rin stood just behind him with a rather annoyed look on his face; barely glaring but mostly pleading. Haruka cleared his throat and spun back around. "Yes?" He tried his best to make his voice not sound like his-make it seem like he wasn't so apathetic-without sounding like an over ecstatic, giggling girl with no thoughts in her head. Rin perked up slightly as if surprised that he was so nice. Haruka felt his eyebrow twitch at the thought. Did he look that unapproachable?

"I was...wondering if you would like to dance.." Rin murmured. The shy glaze over his eyes made Haruka stare wide eyed for a moment.

"Ah..." The words wouldn't come out of his mouth as he tried to form an excuse, but he ended up just nodding instead and he felt an eager hand grab his arm before he could correct himself. Rin wormed his way between couples and eventually they made it to the center of the floor. The taller boy turned around to face Haruka; and the raven couldn't help admiring his slicked back hair, down his red and black jacket, past his black pants, finally stopping at his white and black shoes. The redhead truly had the appearance of someone from the dance's era (but then again so did most people), so Haruka wondered why only Rin seemed to make his eyes travel.

Rin took Haruka's hands delicately like he might break-but one glance at the friends he had been egged by told Haruka that they had probably made him nervous, or they dared him to behave this way.

Whatever the case, Haruka couldn't deny he enjoyed it.

The Samezuka swimmer stepped closer, his hands were slightly shaking but Haruka knew his were too. What would he do if he was found out? What would Rin do? And at this point in his train of thought he wasn't sure if he meant the cross dressing or something else.

Their fingers fitted together almost seamlessly but with obvious great effort on Rin's part. Just as he was about to lead Haruka into the fast paced dance, the music blurred off; and Haruka realized with a flutter of his stomach that this one was much... Much slower. And somewhat familiar...

Oh.

_That_ song.

He glanced away sharply; hoping he just looked awkward because of the mood change, until he felt Rin's hands tense and suddenly they were closer together as Rin stared down at him. If he was foolish enough to believe Rin cared about "some girl's feelings" he would think he was asking if this was okay despite being obviously more romantic. However he didn't believe that so he didn't think that (No matter how it looked to be so).

Rin cleared his throat and unsurely took hold of Haruka's hips with fingertips barely touching the fabric of his yellow skirt. The black haired swimmer blushed barely but didn't resist; Rin's body beginning to sway and pull his hips with his movements. Haruka slowly moved his arms to lay over Rin's to lace his hands together behind his neck. The air was comfortable between them, although somewhat nervous, and Haruka feared if he didn't get away soon he would be stuck to this feeling he seemed to love too much. It made his pulse race and his heart burn with emotion he had thought to be a myth.

Did this mean he...?

"Do you go to Iwatobi?"

The voice broke the silence so suddenly Haruka almost jumped, and he shrank away as he met Rin's ruby eyes hesitantly. "What?"

Rin laughed. Haruka's heart jolted. "I don't know you. So I was assuming you go to that school? It is the only other one close enough.."

"Actually," Haruka swallowed as he tried to maintain his fake voice. What were words? Right now he just wanted to drown in those swirls of beautiful maroon. "I.. Am just visiting for the weekend."

"Ah." Rin's smile slightly faded and a bit of disappointment flashed over his face. "That's a shame. You're awfully pretty."

Haruka so wished he could kill Nagisa.

"Thanks." He muttered. His eyes flitted to his friends and only sharpened when he saw how pleased the blonde looked. His fingers twitched against Rin's arms enough that the redhead leaned back to make sure his partner was okay, then followed Haruka's gaze.

"I saw you with them earlier." He noted. His voice sounded annoyed. "Friends?"

Haruka sighed. "Sometimes I wish we weren't."

Rin laughed again. When had he become so carefree? "Yeah, I used to be."

The mention of such a situation made Haruka very curious, for multiple reasons, and since Rin didn't actually know who he was...

"What happened?"

The reaction time between Rin's expressions changing made Haruka wish he could give him an award. And suddenly he knew this Rin before him very very well.

"You just... Looked upset."

Rin sighed and he looked calm once again. "Things just... Happened between when we were kids and when we met again as high schoolers. I dunno."

Haruka nodded, feeling his chest ache at the answer. "I... I'm sorry."

"It has nothing to do with you." Rin answered solemnly. "Don't worry."

Their bodies didn't slow, and even now Rin started to step around in small circles. He smiled slightly and stooped down; his bangs brushing Haruka's face. "Where is their other friend?"

"Who?" Haruka asked, his pulse jumped anxiously. Don't say it don't say it..

"Haruka. Nanase."

Dammit.

"Ah, yeah... I don't know." Haruka lied. Was that obvious?

"Hm." Rin's hand stroked one strand of the black hair framing Haruka's face. "It's weird for him not to be with them."

"If you say so.." Haruka stammered. He clumsily tried to keep up with Rin's ever-increasing pace; twirling around and around and working between other dancers. When Rin released Haruka to spin him off, another man caught him by the hand until Rin made it back over; grinning excitedly.

"You're pretty good!"

Haruka blinked; forcing his eyes not to react to the praise. Rin took his hip in one hand and lead him off to the side of the room, where he leaned one shoulder on the wall. "So do you plan on telling me your name or will you just be my mystery dancer?" He teased.

"Um-"

"It's fine." Rin waved a hand. "Anyway." His eyes darted back to his friends and then to Haruka's face. "It seems I have to go.. Will you tell me when you're here again?"

Haruka mutely nodded. "How should I-?"

Rin's hand outstretched. With one look at his devilish smirk, Haruka knew what he wanted and without thinking he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and placed it into the hand held to him. Rin flipped it open and searched for a moment before opening his as well and going through it in his other hand. His fingers froze, and then his face became full of awareness. It was gone as soon as it came, leaving Haruka bewildered as he took his phone back and Rin smirked.

"See you around." Rin said to him, gently, leaning in and placing one light, fleeting kiss on the corner of his lips.

He was gone just after, and Haruka was returning to Makoto and the others, when he felt his phone go off. Unsteadily he pulled it out and read what was written.

'You so owe me an explanation, Haruka.'

Well damn. That settled it.

Nagisa was dead.


End file.
